The embodiments disclosed herein relate to electrophotography and more particularly to electrophotographic imaging members.
It is known to use small pigment particles in making a charge generating layer of an electrophotographic imaging member. Fuji Xerox U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,813 mentions phthalocyanine crystals with a primary grain size of 0.3 μm or less. The examples in Fuji Xerox U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,619 disclose charge generating layers with phthalocyanine pigment particle sizes in the range of 0.14 μm to 0.36 μm.
In xerographic imaging, ghosting is a term used to describe a condition where a faint but visible likeness of the original image appears elsewhere on the same or a subsequent sheet or sheets of media, depending on the producing mechanism. Various techniques have been applied to minimize ghosting correspondingly. Some of these techniques deal with the xerographic hardware such as adding erase lamps or erase corotrons. Certain techniques deal with xerographic process parameters related to component spacing, timing, erase wavelength, or parameter setpoints.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,398 is directed to a system and method for reducing residual electrostatic potential and ghosting in a photoconductor. A charge is applied to a surface of a photoconductor, and the photoconductor is exposed to conditioning radiation having wavelengths selected to release charge carriers from trap sites within the photoconductor. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,510 describes an apparatus and method for reducing ghosting when developing a latent image recorded on a movable imaging surface by moving the outer surfaces of first and second “donor members” at different velocities. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,665 provides that image quality problems such as ghosting can be reduced by selection of a particular toner composition.
It would be useful to develop additional printing techniques and electrophotographic products that minimize or eliminate the appearance of ghosting on electrostatically produced prints or copies.